


Crazy For You

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is deluded, Ray is not delusional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

> These were prompts from the DSS_Snippets challenge I wrote this for a year ago. I didn't realize I'd never reposted or archived it.
> 
> * twitch  
> * stroke  
> * stop  
> * go  
> * "I'm not afraid to sleep alone  
> I'm not afraid to be alone"  
> (Great Big Sea, "Buying Time")

Title:Crazy For You  
Author: Hyperfocused  
Fandom: _due_ South  
Pairing: Fraser/Kowalski  
Rating: PG (and CKR?)  
Prompts: all of them  
Word count: 300

Afterwards, both of them sated, Ray crashed out, all but dead to the world, Fraser lay awake. He knew it had been a terrible idea. It didn't matter how much he'd wanted it, wanted Ray. How he felt his fingers twitch with the need to touch Ray, to stroke him in places so intimate he dare not even think the words. Fraser hadn't even _asked._ He'd just taken.

True, Ray hadn't tried to stop him, he'd been an equal participant in the whole incredible, horrible thing. But that still didn't justify losing control. Even if Ray felt it, too. Even though Ray begged him, "God, Fraser. Please. I want this. I want you."

"We can't, Ray. It isn't fair to you. I should just -- go. I'm sorry."

"I never took you for a coward. Why aren't you allowed some happiness? Some companionship. Some love."

"I'm not afraid to sleep alone, I'm not afraid to be alone."

"No, you're just afraid to sleep, and be, with me."

Fraser didn't point out that he had done exactly that, technically speaking, for several frigid months. He didn't think Ray would appreciate the distinction.

"You don't understand. You don't know what happens to people who love me. To their minds. I don't mean for it to happen, but it does. I'm poison." Fraser thought about Victoria, and Mark. He couldn't bear it if Ray changed the way they had. Loving Fraser twisted them, or maybe it was Fraser's love that did it.

"No, Fraser, the only one twisting things is you. I may be crazy about you, but I'm not crazy. Besides, I've got you to clear things up for me, just like I'd do for you."

"I guess that does clear things up," Fraser said, curling up against Ray, letting sleep pull him under.


End file.
